


Free Samples

by ChocoSweets



Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Canon Related, Chubby Nero, Chubby Vergil, Clothing Kink, Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Multi, No Incest, Pheromones, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Stuffing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Weight Gain, chubby Dante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSweets/pseuds/ChocoSweets
Summary: Musings and mini-fills from my Tumblr that are too short to stand on their own. Read the summary on each chapter for more info about each request!🧁Masterlist🧁🧁Tumblr🧁
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Makuwa | Gordie/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Soft Nero Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm going to start crossposting musings and short requests into this little collection for AO3 users. As always, you can send your own prompts into my askbox on Tumblr. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie said:
>
>> _Yes soft Nero is so cute! I wanna bite his chubby cheeks~_

_The more I think about it the more I need it._

Imagine Nero who gets those chubby cheeks and just the slightest bit softer around the edges. It's hard to really notice it because he still looks slim, but some of those muscles are just a tiny bit soft. And those cheeks would be the best for pinching…so cute. ~~I also raise to you that he’d have a cute, round butt~~.

His behind fills out his tight pants and strains them, and his shirt is only a little less loose-fitting. 

And I like to think that all this happens in the first place because of Kyrie always making too much food and Nero _hates_ to waste it, so he ends up clearing most of the leftovers a lot of the time. Nobody can really give him any shit when he gets a little chubby because it’s just too adorable of him to eat up all his girlfriend's cooking so it's properly appreciated~


	2. Dante Shirtless Sequence

So Dante, who’s very used to being hot and shredded, makes it a habit of walking around the office shirtless all the time

But in this case, he’s got a dad bod, and soon his eating habits and slowed metabolism catch up and he’s moved past chubby to _fat_

He wears gray sweatpants that he has to fasten underneath his gut, and when it’s tied there it only makes him look bigger: His rolls spill over the clinched part of the waistband, and his bubble butt seems to stick out even further

Of course, he stays shirtless. That’s just the usual. He doesn’t _really_ realize just how many pounds he’s gained until–

“Nobody wants to see your damn _beer belly_ hanging out whenever we come over here,” huffs Nero one day, who only sees his uncle half-naked like this or in a food coma nowadays

Does he really have a beer belly? “What are you talking about, kid? _I’m sexy.”_

Nero looks at him like he’s joking. He mumbles under his breath, “So the old man’s gone senile…”

So maybe Dante _has_ noticed how solid and jiggly his tummy is, and how he can balance a pizza box at his belly button if he tries, and how those huge man-boobs of his have started to plump out fuller

But in the back of his mind, he’d imagined that he still had some muscle left, with only a bit of a chubby belly forming–and that is not the case when he looks at his reflection. He’s thick with a rounded gut and a deep belly button, and the drawstrings of his sweats are getting shorter by the week.

Ah, well. He should probably just relax and retire, anyway. He’ll give in to the gluttony–just stuff himself with pizza and sundaes all day and watch his soaps on TV. _He deserves it, doesn’t he?_


	3. Thick SDT Dante Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie said:
>
>> _DMC - For your consideration : if Dante's human side is nice and plush, how's the devil trigger's looking like? Sincerely, a horny monsterfucker who likes em thicc._

Listen. SDT is already a lot bigger and taller than Dante is (actually a lot bigger than a regular human would even be), so… I can only imagine that when Dante gets kinda fat that SDT must follow, but with vastly different parameters.

From what we can see of SDT in-game, the form isn’t really fleshy and doesn’t behave that way. It’s sort of like scales of armor. So I think instead of being soft and blubbery with a big round belly, SDT Dante is a lot…bulkier. His abdomen and waist are much wider and thicker than they had been before. He’s got a barreled chest to boot.

SDT is beefy and solid. I think the only exception is his ass—because he’s already got cake in that form in canon. That part stays a little soft and gravid, which is a nice contrast to his tough, scaly chest and thickly-muscled stomach.

I like to imagine that a chubby and plush Dante is a lot lazier and complacent than he is normally already—always napping and lounging around with his pizza and sundaes. But in SDT, it’s very much the opposite effect.

Essentially, he’s very much even more horny, as if he were in demon heat or something. The way he’s all heavy and settled and full of food is sort of like…when certain animals get prepared for hibernation? Except in this case the physiology dictates that he _mate_ instead.

He has a lot more energy in this form when he’s so much bigger and more imposing. I mean sure, eating so much and being so full makes him horny when he’s human already, but it’s like transforming into SDT just flips a switch to the intense demonic hormones. He gets a lot more of a drive to be more dominant.

Needless to say S/O will have a nice change of pace from having to get off chubby human Dante all the time, because SDT Dante will want to take charge and fuck them all night. 

He’ll especially like taking S/O rough from behind, or doing mating press. 

** TL;DR ** SDT Dante is a big horny beefcake that’s a nice complement to soft and lazy human Dante.


	4. Chubby!Nero, Chubby!Dante, Chubby!Vergil & S/O Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie said:
>
>> _So judging by these past fics/that Nero headcanon I want to tease him a little, gently bully Dante, and then praise Vergil for eating too much, and the first two would be so sulky about that even if I still want to feed all of them_

Imagine something like: In this scenario, post-DMC5, the three of them have definitely gotten under some kind of influence from a demon of gluttony, or something like that—maybe sprayed with pheromones from a recent job.

For a while, this causes our three boys to have much bigger appetites for a few weeks because their own hormones are skewed and stimulated by gluttony ~~and they’re so plump after the effects wear off that they just end up maintaining that weight for a little while after.~~

I think Nero is the most oblivious to those effects—mainly, when he _does_ eat, he hardly notices just how _much_ he’s eating. When he gets noticeably soft and stops by Devil May Cry, you make sure to tease him just a bit…

You whisper little teasings when you kiss and cuddle him, and he always bites back with hollow curses—but still lets you caress his soft little tummy and puffy cheeks.

Mostly, that teasing turns into hushed praises of his body, how cute he is and how much you love his softer edges. You pat his lovehandles affectionately.

Nero _really_ likes to hear those kinds of things in your lovely voice. Whenever you make him homecooked meals it always leads to a lot of lighthearted teasing during it—and some heavy makeout sessions and dry humping.

And then Dante, obviously, already eats like a bit of a piggy in the first place. He just gets even more insatiable—and easily ends up as the fattest of the three. You notice almost immediately just how much weight he packs on and how many times he’s ordering from the pizza place or asking you to feed him ice cream.

At first, you pull up his shirt and grab a handful of his belly, chiding about how much of a fatass he’s become.

The cute thing about lightly bullying him is that he always has a quip back with a smirk on his face and an outlandish excuse for his gain. You can go back and forth like this for a while.

You like to squeeze his flabby man-boobs and tell him he’s really let go of himself. He says he’ll lose the pizza gut in no time, while you’re passing him another bowl of that strawberry sorbet he’d asked for earlier. You snicker.

When he eats on his own you’re always there next to him on the couch, pinching and rubbing his belly while uttering how much you miss his abs (you don’t, but it really makes the both of you hard just saying it out loud).

Dante discovers that maybe he has a bit of a humiliation kink.

I think Vergil tries to restrain himself the most. He can sometimes control his hunger, but a lot of the time he ends up giving into it—and then he gets almost as ravenous as his brother. I imagine he carries the weight a little better than the others and actually tries harder than he’d like to admit working it off.

He is always overindulging in secret—you know this. One day you bring his one weakness over to feed to him: _Chocolates_. Little fancy chocolate bonbons from the nice chocolate shop down the street.

It’s cute how his stomach rumbles when you bring them out, alone together in the bedroom. You feed each one to them slowly, with the dripping fudgy insides and different flavored drizzles on top.

You mutter a lot of little praises under your breath while you gently kiss his body all over. You pay special attention to his softer chest and butt, and the way his tummy is a chubby little paunch.

Vergil eats all of the chocolates you give him and even licks the residue off your fingers, and thinks maybe putting on a few pounds isn’t so bad.


	5. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad SDT Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcake Anon said:
>
>> _Those Dante SDT headcanons like, the s/o waving a little red riding hood basket going “oh nooo I sure hope the big bad demon doesn’t come to ravish me”~_

One day S/O really has an itch for SDT and actually _does_ prance into the office with a cute red outfit on and Little-Red-Riding-Hood-esque box of chocolates or creampuffs or something from the bakery down the street. They’re wrapped all nicely but as soon as S/O steps inside Dante can smell them anyway (of course he can) and he’s clamoring for a bite.

But you relent and always move the box just out of his lazy reach. S/O will tease with something like “Ohhh, but maybe if the big bad devil came to please me, I’d let him have some of my goodies~”

That’s enough for him to get riled up and trigger for you. He takes you right on the desk with his barbed cock, and whenever S/O reaches up to scratch under his chin he purrs deeply like a cat. He’s twice as wide as you when he pushes down, and he’s so heavy and barreled that it feels so _good_ when he pounds into you.

It ends up lasting several rounds longer than you had intended because of all those intense SDT hormones, but you can’t complain when you’re so fully satiated. You go to nap after you give Dante his treats (”stolen” from Little Red Riding Hood), too tired to even feed him—but he’s certainly still enjoying his baked goods, belly heated and full.


	6. Thick SDT Vergil Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie requested:
>
>> _/eyes sdt headcanons /eyes Vergil :D ?_

Even soft Vergil is still not as stocky and beefy as his twin. The fat settles mostly at his ass and belly, but his waist and chest are still somewhat _trim_ and it makes him look a little more slender by comparison. But his jaw still softens and his arm and leg muscles don’t look as sharp.

He carries himself with the same attitude and poise. He’ll completely deny having gotten any bigger—especially if it’s Dante teasing him. This is the same in SDT. You think it’s sort of cute and always play along with it.

His SDT, also, thickens differently than Dante. Vergil’s lower gut is barreled and his butt and thighs are thick and solid. His legs are good for gripping around you whenever he feels the urge to _mate_.

Like I said before with Dante, a pseudo demon heat takes hold during SDT whenever Vergil’s nice and satiated. He can control his urges a little better in this form than his brother can, but he is still a lot less restrained and elegant when he wants to fuck you than he normally is as a human. He is not as rough and reckless as Dante.

The way he purrs deeply at you tells you all you need to know. You never need to ask for SDT, because after a nice meal together he can’t help but indulge you. ~~Maybe it’s more like he just can’t resist giving in to that frenzied state of tempting demonic hormones?~~

Vergil will sit you in his wide lap after a feast of filet mignon and chocolate soufflé and grab your shoulders tight, and when you’re pressed against his chest and full belly he’ll take you right there. 

His ribbed, electric blue cock will slip into you and he’ll plunge in evenly until he bursts, and then when he reverts afterward he’ll lay napping into your side (straight-faced but face heated pink) while you rub his ache away—at his command, of course.


	7. Soft Kisses with Softer Dante, Vergil, & Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie said:
>
>> _Your blog is so precious! Can I request a Devil May Cry imagine with Dante, Virgil and Nero sharing a soft kiss with their S/O?🥺🥺🥺💖 thank you so much! Have a lovely day! 💖_

With **Dante** and S/O, those sweet fleeting kisses happen all over the office. Whether it’s you leaning down as you sit on his desk and he presses a sloppy kiss to your cheek between slices of pizza; grabbing you by the waist and lingering long on your lips when you pass each other by; long kissing sessions on the couch as you lay atop him. S/O likes peppering kisses into his belly. Some days, when Dante’s particularly full and fat, it’s a struggle to for him reach your lips with his gut in the way—but it’s so cute.

 **Vergil** always pushes your hair back before pecking your lips and darting his face away just as fast. Quick, chaste kisses. They don’t last too long but they make him blush for hours after. The little bursts of affection are so fuzzy and electric. He discreetly kisses S/O’s cheek and the portion of neck under S/O’s ear all throughout the day. Every time you pop a bonbon into his mouth while he’s reading, as you run your hand over his tummy, Vergil presses chocolate-dripped kisses to the side of your head.

Lazy, romantic days with **Nero** are common. Laying long-ways on the couch with his front at S/O’s back. You press against his chest and into his gut, plush like a pillow. You can feel his steady breaths as his stomach moves up and down against your back. He suckles along your neck and chin—making you giggle. They’re soft little warm kisses, and he wraps an arm around your neck as you watch the action movie on the TV.


	8. Feeding SDT Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcake Anon said:
>
>> _Today instead of getting anything done I thought of your SDT headcanons and then sudden galaxy brain thought: you could feed them while triggered too! Which would probably involve an awful lot of food tbh but oh to kiss their cute red or blue fangy faces and see what happens first, if they end up full or pining you down cause they’re just too stuffed and wanting to resist~ 🧁💗🧁_

It’s something like, they could both probably eat a whole buffet’s worth of food in that state, but they burn calories so _quickly_ during SDT. I imagine they get full and get to fucking S/O but after a while they’ll drift down from the climax after cumming—eventually, also, they don’t feel full anymore. You’ll just have to feed them more steak and lasagna to help them regain their energy, positively stuffed in those big demon forms. And then they’ll pin you down again for the next round.


	9. Nerokiri Gluttony Pheromone Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GF Anon said:
>
>> _Hello it's the gf anon again!! I showed her some of your fics and she is SUPER in love with your stuff too!! she asked if you'd consider a scene with Nero/Kyrie or Nero/Reader during the height of that gluttony demon/pheromone scenario you wrote about cause she was SUPER into it!! Thank you again for what you do, this gives us life!! 💖💗_
> 
> (For context, see chapter 4 of this work) 

Kyrie smells it on his clothes the night he returns as she’s doing the laundry. 

It’s putrid like acid with a hint of rotten citrine that pelts her nostrils. The odor puts a metallic taste in her mouth and she visibly winces before throwing his jacket into the washer.

Nero is particularly more… _ravenous_ after that. It’s strange, but she doesn’t connect the two events in the slightest. Kyrie brings him lemonade and triangle-cut sandwiches often for lunchtime while he’s busy polishing Red Queen in the garage, never lingering long enough to see him scarf everything down quick. Hours later he’ll be back with an empty tray and glass, but she thinks nothing of that. 

It’s hard to take notice of him stuffing his face when he’s out driving with Nico or on jobs a lot, only staying inside for dinner. At that time—it’s a little bit obvious how he’s fast at eating his chicken and potatoes and always grabbing seconds, and then he’ll absentmindedly grab some cookies from the jar after their meal. 

Admittedly, Kyrie could also chalk that up to him being hungry after a long day of fighting. 

But then—after a few many weeks she sees the results of this gluttony. The roundness of Nero’s tummy, flabby and overhanging his pants waistband like a mound of raw dough, and the new softness of his waist.

As Kyrie sets down a caramel custard pudding and cup of steaming chamomile tea, she watches the way Nero perks up at the scents. Today is a lazy day and he’s fallen asleep on the sofa, hoodie up, while reading some of his comic-books.

“Don’t eat so fast that your stomach aches,” she coos, but he’s already bringing the plate up to his face and shoveling spoonfuls of buoyant, jiggly pudding into his mouth. Some of the caramel sauce sticks to the corners of his mouth. “And do mind your manners, Nero.”

He gives a huffed grunt with his full mouth, shirt riding up just the slightest and exposing his soft lower belly. 

Kyrie looks on fondly and takes her leave.


	10. Slob Dante Scenario

You quite like the way Dante has filled out like a middle-aged dad: The soft paunch of his belly dips over his waistband and rests plush on his thighs, and there are rolls of flesh pushing his sides out, and his fat chest plumps out and holds his shirts up like breasts. Even his ass strains his pants nowadays.

It seems that he’s content to be a slob. Dante sinks into the couch after dinner every night to eat his fudgy chocolate lava cakes that have powdered sugar sprinkled atop and strawberry ice cream floats made with rich root beer. He’s always filling himself up and then pushing past even full, rounding out the already-heavy curve of his belly until he naps through the evening.

When he finishes dessert, Dante caresses his gut from top to bottom as he belches, thoroughly relaxed. His tits rest fat and plump on the crest of his tummy and there are speckles of chocolate sauce and foam in his stubble.

At rare times, then, in the middle of slurping up the stringy cheese from a greasy pizza slice and can of bubbly dark soda, he'll press you to the desk and take you from behind. To even get his thick cock into you fully he has to lift his plump, blubbery gut onto your butt, and you shiver at the immense pressure. With every thrust forward, Dante shovels more oily, cheap pizza into his maw and his fat jiggles against you.

_Yes_ , you do quite like this current situation.


	11. S/O Making Gordie Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcake Anon said:
>
>> _Heart shaped pancake! Stacks of warm syrupy heart shaped pancakes to feed to your beau o choice! That’s what that cute frying pan could help make! 🧁_
> 
> Inspired by: https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/post/646775521793949696/querubes-%E0%AD%A8%E0%AD%A7-made-with 

“Jeez, I’m almost stuffed…” As if to emphasize it, Gordie pats his full stomach almost affectionately. You watches how the fat jiggles like jello beneath the hardness. Even with his content smirk, though… you notice the slight redness in his cheeks.

You can’t recall how many times you’d made breakfast every morning for him this past month, but it definitely shows in the heavy curve of his belly. Ever since you’d cooked up your own family recipe for sweet, fluffy pancakes, he’d been enamored by it.

And he’s a lot plusher now because of it. At least, you thinks, it’s the off-season, so he’ll have plenty of time to lose the weight before he has to fit into his gym uniform again. It’s amazing how such sugary food could make him gain so much weight in a relatively short period.

Now, you stand at the stove in a frilly apron, cooking up the last batch of pancakes—heart-shaped from the cute red frying pan you’re using. There are eggs sizzling in a separate skillet next to it. This time, dark chocolate chips and Combee honey drizzle had been sprinkled into the last of the batter, making them extra delectable.

“Ahhh, I’m glad you enjoyed it, Gordie.” You say it as you take his plate off the table in front of him, ready to serve and refill. As it stands, he’d devoured six pancakes already, all slathered in Moomoo butter and rich syrup.

“What can I say? I just know how to appreciate good food.” He lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms above his head.

“O-Oh, c’mon…” You can’t help but blush at his compliments, even when you’re not facing him. Shaking the pan, you flip the last pancake, stacking three more onto the dish, and then slide the eggs off. “You flatter me too much… Are you buttering me up so I’ll feed you this time?”

“Never! Although, I wouldn’t really mind it now that you say it…”

“Gordie!” You can’t help but laugh anyway, and flicker the stove off. Plate of two sunny side up eggs in one hand and the stack of flapjacks in the other, you slide down in the seat next to him and smile. “Bon appétit, my love.”


End file.
